freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
ВИD of Doom
The ВИD of Doom '''is a YouTube variant made by a person after watching the ВИD logo. The logo We start off with the '''Viacom V of Doom logo animating. Before the logo cuts to black, a VID mask with eyes open and tongue stuck out (picture at the right) crashes the logo and crashes the screen. After it does this, it zooms out slowly vibrating and the screen brightens. After it zooms out, it was about to crash the screen more, but the logo fades out quick excluding the broken screen. Music/Sounds While the V of Doom is animating, a five-note timpani plays, which gets cut soon by an old person shouting with tongue stuck out and when it crashes the screen, we hear a glass shattering sound accompanied by a monster scream and the five-note fanfare of the ВИD logo. Logo Behavior Factor DEAD MEAT. The sudden crashing of the VID mask and the monster scream along with the five-note fanfare may frighten a lot of people, and sometimes jump out of their seats. Medium for those who are not scared of the logo but surprised at the sounds. Low for those who are not scared of it and fans of it. Watch if you dare Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Fanmade Logos Category:VSВИD's Scary Logos Category:Logos that surprise me Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Logos that make Sadness (Inside Out) Cry Category:SUPER DUPER ULTRA MEGA NIGHTMARE LOGOS Category:R.I.P Headphone Users Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos That scare Nickelodeon Movies Category:Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha Category:Logos that scare Gumball Watterson Category:Jumpscare Logos Category:Trigger warnings very scary please no watch Category:Don't watch it at all costs Category:Logos that could scare every creepypasta in the world Category:Logos that scare Sineskwela Characters Category:Logos even worse than Max and Ruby 0004 Category:Logos that scare Courage The Cowardly Dog Category:Logos that scare Pikachu Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Logos that scare Wario (Mario Party 10) Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior and make them cry Category:Logos that scare Ash Ketchum Category:Logos that scare Spike the Dragon Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that scare Claire Wyckoff Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare The Mane 9 Category:Logos that scare ThePrincesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that make Blue (Blue's Clues) whimper Category:Logos that scare The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that scare Total Drama Contestants Category:Logos that scare Wander Over Yonder Category:Logos that scares Gravity Falls Category:Logos that scare OJ (Inanimate Insanity) Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Run For Your Life!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Goodbye Cruel World Category:I want to die Category:What's a rusi Category:What's a rush Category:Holy ROBLOXIAN Category:Logos that scare Edward the Blue Engine Category:Logos that scare Thomas the Tank Engine Category:Logos that scare Percy the Small Engine Category:Logos that scare SwaySway and Buhdeuce Category:Logos that scare Mordecai and Rigby Category:Logos that don't scare Gumball Watterson Category:Logos that scare Steven Universe Category:Logos that scare Uncle Grandpa Category:Logos that scares spongebob Category:Logos that scare Mel (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Logos that scare Johnny (Sing) Category:Logos that scare Max (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Logos that scare Duke (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Logos that scare Max And Duke s owner Category:Logos that make you throw your laptop out the window at 3AM then FNAF jumpscares your computer and then you hit the screen with a hammer hard Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior cry Category:Logos that scare Scorpi (mixels) Category:Doom Category:Logos that crushed Bob the Tomato and died Category:Logos that crushed Larry the Cucumber and died Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that make Blue Diamond cry Category:Logos That Scare Peach (Mario Party 10) Category:Logos that crushed Roblox Guest Category:R.I.P Larry the Cucumber Category:R.I.P. Bob The Tomato Category:Logos that scare Sonic Category:Logos that scare Yoshi (Mario Party 10) Category:Logos that make Squidward happy Category:Logos that scare Knuckles Category:Logos that scare Shiny Eevee Category:Logos that crashed Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that crashed Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that make Arnold Shortman poop his pants and make him cry and scare helga pataki and gerald away Category:Logos with jumpscares Category:Logos that scare Bob the Screen Gems Category:Logos that scare Larry the Viacom Category:Look out you are gonna crash!!!!!!! Category:Dead Meat Ranked Logos Category:Beware of the Asparagus Ghosts Category:Beware of the Evolution Pokemon And Mouse Pokemon Ghosts Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Beware of the Tomato, Cucumber and Asparagus Ghosts Category:OH YOU MADE ME MAD!